Angelic Embrace
by OCelia
Summary: Alternate Ending for Clary. 3x22.


Snippet of how I believe the finale should have gone.

/

People were screaming in the streets. They were afraid of the… man flying through the skies. At first people whipped out their phones, believing it was a marketing ad.

The man flew and flew and wings sprouted out of his back. He smirked when he landed. People were still filming, but becoming more hesitant. Some scurried away. As the man with the big black wings gave of a bad vibe.

A woman dared to walk over to him.

"Sir, how are you? What is going on?" She asked him politely on a safe distance.

He just looked at her. He didn't say a thing. Instead he closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were black. That was all she could remember as the world quickly turned around. She hit the ground fast. Her soul leaving her body as if it was nothing.

Jonathan inhaled deeply. That felt good.

And thus the silent slaughter began.

With just one look, people dropped like death flies all around him.

Police attacked him with their bullets. He laughed it off.

"Three, two, one" he said before they all died.

With his new found power, he flew to every institute. And all the other people dying. Well, they were just casualties.

People in the wrong place, in the wrong time.

He picked up an iPhone from the ground. It was time to notify his sister.

She needed to hurt.

So he went to the institute of LA. He knew the little boy max was there. Also, the annoying father too.

He would kill them all except for these two.

"Go on," Jonathan prodded the man and the boy. He video called the Institute with the mans phone.

"Tell her that it is all her fault." He snarled.

Robert hugged his son tightly. Slowly he spoke into the camera, "Clary, he wants you to know that he is killing everyone. And it is all your fault. He wants you to see him burn the world down…"

Robert wavered. Jonathan losing his patience, threw a knife towards the kid. He missed him in an inch, on purpose.

"It is because of you. He became the monster you saw in him. It is all your fault. If you loved him. If you did not abandon him. He would not have done this."

And the screen went black. Jonathan threw the phone done and stomped on it. He was so done with it. And he wanted her to feel the pain. His whole being was on fire. So he lit the whole world up.

She was going to pay. By losing everything.

Clary stared at the black screen. This was not happening, she thought. This was horrible.

Jace embraced her tightly. "Don't listen to him. It is on him. Not you…"

She nodded, not fully believing Jace's words.

As the team was discussing tactics, Clary's mind was somewhere else.

A rune was calling for her.

It was wrong. Using this rune would mean falling from high hubris. Was she ready for this?

Listening to the others, a despair filled her, as they didn't know how to attack him. Jonathan had embraced his demonic side, thus opening his powers up for a straight connection with Edom.

He was able to kill people by banishing their soul to Edom. One stare was enough.

The rune was calling for her. As more people kept dying and dying, she decided it was time to go for her brother.

She excused herself from the rest.

She stepped up her pace. When Clary was all alone, she exhaled deeply. It was time.

Raziel's warning kept repeating in her mind, but she knew she had to. Because who else could defeat him than a pure angel?

After opening up the portal, she send a quick forgiveness prayer to the angels. She stepped through the portal to her brother.

"Hello brother."

Jonathan looked at her despicably. He was disgusted with her. She left him so many times. All alone and she just did not care about him.

Clary walked closer. She showed him her hands. "I am unarmed," she told him.

"I just want to talk to you."

Jonathan crunched his face. "Why? You just want to talk to me, because of this." He waved his arm around. Dead bodies were everywhere.

She stepped forward. "No, I just want to talk to you, because you are my brother."

Slowly she inched towards him. With every step, the rune became clearer and clearer in her mind.

"I am sorry, I could not save you. I always wanted to save you. My little prince in the tower. You were so alone. I dreamt about you," Clary said.

"I really did. However, I never realised, that it was about you. Until now."

"I love you." She said, tears were slowly rolling down.

Standing in front of him, she embraced him.

Jonathans black wings slowly retracted.

"I love you. You are loved. You are deserving and worthy." she told him. Words that he wanted to hear.

As Clary embraced him, the rune visualised in front of her. With her hand, she traced the rune in the air. A light was pulsing from her finger.

When the rune was drawn, it activated and flew into her body.

She embraced Jonathan more tightly, while her body shook.

Angel fire ran through her veins. Her back ripped open. White wings sprouted out.

When Clary opened her eyes, her eyes were lighting up. Her whole body was lighting up.

With the power of the angel, she shone brighter and brighter.

She looked into his eyes and she plunged her hand into his ribs.

She tore his heart out.

He dropped onto the pavement. With her hand, she waved above his hand. She chained his soul into the earth.

"I bless you; if you find regret, I will set your soul free for the next adventure."

She was done.

Her wings flared up. The heaven called upon her. She needed to leave. As a pure angel she was bound to the heavenly obligations. She needed to rid of earthly things.

Raziel flashed before her. She had no time to say good bye, anymore.

"You know the deal," he told her.

"With every 364 days of heavenly service, we will grant you a free day on earth."

She nodded and took his arm.

/

1 year later.

Jace was sitting at Taki's place. He was nervous and waiting for his date. And then the door opened.

\- FIN.


End file.
